Interruptions
by aryaelvinsword
Summary: Show, not Tell 'M' two shot. A few high stress months undercover can be pretty frustrating for a couple. Especially when you can barely get an empty house to yourselves afterwards because four magically powered teens and a pint sized Titan practically live between your two homes. Needless to say, you don't have to be parents to be counting down the days for summer break to end.
1. Chapter 1

_(_ _ **A/N:**_ _*Throwing various things into the Huntik Fandom and screaming 'TAKE MY HUMOR!SMUT!'*_ _)_

* * *

 ** _Part 1:_**

 _ **Awkward**_

It was the first day of classes after the defeat of the Blood Spiral. All four of the teens were at Venice Prep Academy, and since Cherit had taken a liking to stowing away in Den's backpack and Dante and Zhalia had gone for some much needed groceries, Dante's house was empty.

Empty, that is, until Dante nearly broke his door down in a rush to get inside with Zhalia on his heels.

He _just_ managed to throw the key from under the mat into the house and flick the lock on the door to prevent interruptions before Zhalia's lips crashed onto his. It was their very first opportunity to be totally alone since the Spiral War, and neither of them could wait any longer.

Hands yanked at clothing, craving the warmth of skin on skin. Both Seekers managed to lose their coats and shirts before they tumbled on to the sofa.

"Oh, shit!" Zhalia cast a concerned glance at the massive coms system that faced the exact couch they were currently on. She let out a gasp and her hand flew to the back of Dante's head as he drew a hot line from her collarbone to her jaw with the tip of his tongue. "The _ah!_ the TV. If you get a call–"

Dante distractedly threw a hand in the TV's direction, casting a haphazard power. There was as short shower of sparks as the plug nearly exploded out of the wall. "Don't care." He growled into his partner's throat. His teeth grazed the soft, silky flesh of the scar across her neck with each word. " _Fuck_ , I've waited so long for this."

The very fact that she had Dante Vale speaking vulgar words made Zhalia shiver. His weight pressing against her hips was downright intoxicating and fiery all at once, the roughness of his fingertips as they dug into the spaces between her ribs sending pulses to her core. He had her coming undone so damn fast that she could barely remember who she was anymore.

Scratch that. She was Zhalia _fucking_ Moon and she was not going to be the only one losing her mind today.

Dante let out a groan as one of his partner's legs hooked around his waist. His head fell to her bare shoulder at the increased friction, and Zhalia took the opportunity sink her teeth into his skin. His hips bucked as she traced the bite with touches of her sinful lips.

"You know how I want you to have me, Dante?" Her softly hissed words were deadly venom in his ear. Each syllable cast puffs of cool air against his newly acquired mark, sending pleasant shocks through his body.

"Tell me." His voice was hoarse as he felt her nails dig into the back of his neck and she held his head to her chest. He couldn't help but rake his teeth on her straining collarbone, over the ragged scar of a past compound fracture. Zhalia had confessed to him that she went absolutely wild when he touched her scars, the tangled nerves sending mixed signals of pain and pleasure. "Tell me how you want this. Tell me you want me."

Her body arched against his, the exotic feeling of warm flesh to warm flesh sending heady signals to his brain and other more important places. "First, first I want _ah!_ I want you to take me against the wall. Then–" Zhalia broke off to swear in her native tongue as Dante instinctively ground down against her in response to her request. "Then the _fuck!_ the couch. And the stairs. And your goddamn bedroom." A savage growl tore from Dante's throat, and the very sound had Zhalia tightening her knees around his waist. " _Fuck_ if you knew how many nights I thought of this in that fucking base…."

But she didn't have time to tell him exactly how she had fantasized about him because Dante was pulling her up from the couch and setting her on her feet. A frantic tug on his arm led him to the thin strip of wall right beside the main door into his home, and with a devilish smile he pushed his partner's back up against the narrow space. His body covered her smaller frame once more as she pulled him to her, skin hot with want and need.

"Right by the door?" Their lips met again in a vicious kiss, bruising and biting and surrendering to that all enshrouding savagery that so often haunted their lovemaking. "You kinky _minx._ "

In all natural ways of the world, it would and should have been _Dante_ acting the predator in the situation as he leaned his weight against her. But the elite Seeker always knew that it was Zhalia hunting him down. Already he could feel the thrum of her peculiar energy pulsing through her skin, setting the hair on the back of his neck up as he felt the deeply feral undercurrents that surged in her blood.

 _Dear gods above_ , she never had to kill him to send him to heaven and hell. She made their own mix of the two right there when she touched him, promising him ambrosia and sin together.

Dante didn't exactly know if he was in control of his body as he grabbed Zhalia's thighs and lifted her from the floor to wrap her legs around his waist. The former spy let out a short, clipped cry at the new angle of friction through their still clothed lower halves, instinctively clinging to her partner's broad shoulders as he slammed her back against the wall.

 _This_ is what she had been waiting for all this time. Just the two of them, alone, sharing their particular style of encompassing love that consumed them fully and completely.

His sinful hands slid up her back as she arched towards him, fingers brushing against the clasp of her bra.

And as one their heads snapped to stare at the door as a familiar voice muttered a quiet "Farslip." and the door opened.

Lok managed three steps into the house before his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He took two stumbled steps backwards, praying in his mind he hadn't seen what he thought he had. Slowly, he turned his head to the left.

"Hello, _Lambert_." Zhalia's voice was cold as ice. Her fingers were still tangled in Dante's hair, free hand resting in the hollow between his neck and shoulder. "What, _exactly_ , do you think you're doing back here right now?"

Lok's mouth opened and closed like a gasping, scarred–for–life fish.

Yes, that was Zhalia, currently clinging to his mentor with her legs wrapped firmly around him and both of them nearly bare of clothing from the waist up. And yes, his brain was just barely registering that he had interrupted something, but the fact that he had interrupted it between two of his best friends and guardians had blown more than half the fuses left in his skull. It just wasn't processing right for him to know what exactly that something was.

"I…I lef–left my lunch here."

"Uh–huh." Zhalia's glare would have probably cut open the poor teenager's throat if she was put together enough to use silent spells right now. "I really don't see how that's our problem."

Dante cleared his throat. He knew better than to let Zhalia go at this point, supporting part of her weight with an arm around her waist. "Lok, you're _very_ lucky to have come in as soon as you did. Because there would have been _things_ happening if you opened that door a second later." The elder Seeker's eyes flashed dangerously. "That _locked_ door. That didn't have the key near it. In an obvious attempt to keep people _out_."

Lok put his hands up in a pleading gesture towards the kitchen. It was slowly starting to dawn on him as to what he had barged into. "Please, can I just…get my lunch?"

"Get out." Both his mentors snapped.

The most promising Seeker of the new generation let out a babbled, horrified apology and fled, nearly forgetting his backpack in his haste. Dante slammed the door behind him, both locking _and_ using frozen Stopglue on the frame.

"Now where were we?" He growled as his partner loosely draped her arms around his neck.

The feral gleam in her eye sent shivers down his spine. "I believe we were trying to alert your neighbors to the fact that I'm back in town."

Dante's smile was full of sharp teeth and carnal promises. "Hell, let's shoot for the whole damn city."

"I like the way you think."


	2. Aftermath

_(_ _ **A/N:**_ _Never tried writing in this style before but figured it would be a fun way to branch out. This chapter is pretty much heavy T/low M due to swearing and vulgarity in general. Prepare for a dread 'texting' chapter!_

 _Oh and since I forgot about him, Cherit ditched classes and decided to wander around Venice again. Because first day lectures are soooooo boring for 10,000 year old Titans._

 _PS– Props to anyone who gets the little reference when it shows what Zhalia is stored under in Dante's contacts.)_

* * *

 _ **Part 2:**_

 _ **Aftermath**_

Lok finally stopped running when he reached the outer buildings of the Academy. Part of him was worried that Zhalia had sent Gareon after him, and he checked his surroundings as he pulled out his phone.

He had an hour for lunch, so he still had half an hour left. Not long enough to raid Sophie's townhouse for food, but definitely long enough to see if he could keep from getting his liver ripped out tonight.

He sent a quick text to his girlfriend, hoping that she wasn't in the library with her phone off.

Across campus, Sophie put down her sandwich and pulled her phone out of her pocket at its telltale buzz.

 **From: Lok the Stunningly Handsome Hero**

 _Hey could I mayB stay over your place tonite?_

Sophie frowned slightly, and not just because Lok had managed to unlock her phone and change his contact name _again_. Despite their growing relationship, Lok rarely stayed over at her townhouse, even in a separate room, unless Dante's house was trashed in an attack. LeBlanche and Santiago tended to shoo him out the door with brooms and bo staffs if they caught wind of it.

 **From: Princess Sophie**

 _I'm not against it, but why? Is everything okay at Dante's?_

Lok groaned and slid down the wall to sit heavily with his backpack in his lap. He _really_ didn't want to be caught by his mentors telling anyone what he saw. Then again, if he didn't have a fully LeBlanche proof reason to spend the night he'd probably be picking broom straw out of his hair and sleeping on Dante's roof.

He took a breath and picked his words carefully.

 **From: Lok the Stunningly Handsome Hero**

 _I might_ _have interrupted somthng when I went to get my lunch frm Dante's. And I don't want my obituary read 'killed by Venomhand toxins after being punched into local canal.'_

Sophie's frown deepened. What on earth was that boy talking about?

 **From: Princess Sophie**

 _Lok, you're not making any sense._

A hollow ' _thunkthunkthunk_ ' sounded in the young Seeker's ears as he gently whacked the back of his head against the bricks behind him. And people said _he_ was clueless when it came to these things.

Okay, well, yeah, he kinda was, but he _was_ starting to learn. Having his first girlfriend and living around Zhalia's vulgar, no holds barred potty mouth was taking care of that.

No way around it though. Lok couldn't help the wince as he hit send.

 **From: Lok the Stunningly Handsome Hero**

 _I walked in on D and Z almost having sex on the wall next to the door, okay? I used Farslip to get in b/c I thought the spare key was lost and I think Z'll try to kill me if I show up tonite._

Sophie nearly choked on her most recent bite of sandwich. Well _that_ was a good reason to avoid Dante's place today.

In one of the many auditorium style classrooms, Den deftly slipped his phone from the side pocket of his cargos and slid it onto his knee. The damn thing had been buzzing like crazy. He was about to tell Lok off for trying to get him caught texting on his first day when he saw the ongoing conversation.

 _No. Way._

The elder twin shoved his phone back in his pocket and jabbed Harrison in the ribs with an elbow as he quickly started gathering his belongings. "Dude, get your stuff." He hissed, ignoring his brother's quiet protests. The class was nearly over anyway and since it was history he figured they could afford to miss the childish review lecture on Greek mythos. They were _Seekers_ for chrissake; they knew that stuff by heart.

"Uh, sorry, sister says there's a family emergency." Den hurriedly lied to the professor's ugly glare. "Sorry, 'scuse us, just going to slip by you here…." He grabbed Harrison's arm and practically dragged him from the room and around the corner.

"Den, what's wrong?" Harrison dug his heels in when Den tried to take him further down the outdoor hall and settled for being steered into an alcove. "Is Zhalia okay?"

He couldn't help it anymore. Den pushed his phone into his brother's hands and doubled over laughing. Harrison's eyes got wider and wider as he scrolled through the messages, jaw nearly dropping to the cobbled ground.

" _Dude!_ "

Den wiped tears from his eyes. "I know, right?" He stifled another round of giggles and gestured for his phone. "Here, wait, I don't think he even– Ah, god this is just too much."

 **From: Den the Sass Master**

 _Nice going Lok. Did they let u get ur lunch? XD_

Lok raised an eyebrow when Den texted him. How did _he_ know he had forgotten his lunch?

 **From: Den Fears (Older Twin)**

 _Nice going Lok. Did they let u get ur lunch? XD_

Sophie did a double take as well. Den hadn't been in their chat. A nagging suspicion took shape in her mind, but she ignored it.

Meanwhile, Lok typed out a quick reply, too disturbed to dwell on the Fears boys butting in.

 **From: Blondie McHeropants**

 _Uh… no?_

"Oh my god, he has _no clue!_ " Harrison joined his brother in laugher, reading the response over his shoulder. "Zee is going to kill him!"

"I can't hold it back anymore, once he gets it _he'll_ be the one freaking out." Den rolled up his sleeves and extravagantly typed out what would be the second most horrifying revelation of Lok's day.

 **From: Den the Sass Master**

 _Dude ur sending these in the TEAM chat. Dante and Zee r getting them 2_

 _Tho theyre prob 2 busy 2 notice rn. XDDD_

"WHAT?!" Lok dropped his phone in horror, gripping the sides of his head. "No no no no no! I'm so dead!"

 **From: Lok the Stunningly Handsome Hero**

 _Sophie! Tell mum and Cathy I love them. And tell Zhalia to kill me in a fancy way so my obit is true to someone of my heroic accomplishments._

Sophie rolled her eyes and started collecting her things for her next class.

 **From: Princess Sophie**

 _You're such a drama queen._

 _I'll tell her to do it with a paperclip just for that._

Lok whimpered, putting his head in his hands. Today was _not_ his day.

* * *

A few hours later Zhalia rolled over in Dante's bed and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. It was past time the twins were supposed to message her about their first day at the prep school.

Instead she found some rather interesting texts in the team group chat.

"Hey, Dante?" She called out. The elite Seeker appeared at the door to the master bathroom, toweling off his hair. "Can I kill Lok with a paperclip?"

Dante paused, considering the boy's accomplishments as a Seeker and how they weighted against nearly costing him the best sex of his life so far. It was a hard choice. "…No?"

His partner lifted her phone for him to see. "Sophie said I should kill him with a paperclip." She lowered it again to continue reading. "I mean, it's totally possible. Just messy. Cleanup is tough." She finished typing out a message and smirked as Dante sat beside her on the bed. "Check your phone. Things have gotten weird while we were busy."

Curious, Dante complied just as her message went through to his phone.

 **From: The Woman**

 _Just so you all are aware, yes, we got your messages._

 _Also, Lok has a new contact name. Say hi to Cockblock Lok and tell him I won't kill him because Dante reminded me that not killing you guys is why I'm here. In his bed. Very satisfied. ;}_

At Sophie's townhouse, the Casterwill heiress checked her phone and let out a giggle, hand flying to her mouth as she saw the text from 'ZM (Icy Bitch).' She had to hand it to the former spy, she could be _very_ creative if the situation called for it.

Harrison looked up from his calculus syllabus at the sound of Sophie's laughter. He was trying to carefully forge Zhalia's signature in pencil to avoid a fiasco like Lok's by asking her to sign it, and put two and two together when he saw Sophie looking at her phone. He whipped his phone out and yelled, "Hey bro! Lok! I think Zee just texted back!"

Sure enough, a message from the contact 'Zee Badass' had sprung up in his team chat.

Den's raucous laughter erupted from the kitchen. "Nice move, _Cockblock!_ " This was followed by a sharp smacking sound as Santiago threw a broken bit of bo staff at the teen for using such language in front of LeBlanche of all people. "Ow! Hey, Soph, call your ninja off! _Ow!_ Santiago, I'll sic my sister on you! _OW!_ Cut it out, jeez!"

Lok's yell could be heard throughout the massive home as he read the text.

" _OH, COME ON!"_


End file.
